


Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's you, it's you, it's all for you,everything I do.I tell you all the time,heaven is a place on earth with you.Tell me all the things you want to do.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I'm not that good at writing but I really wanted to write this!
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6wxDqdOV0)

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you,_

I lay next to him, his glistening brown eyes shining brighter than the stars above us.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, it is," the brunette smiled.

_everything I do._

That smile.

The smile that could be the death of me. That beautiful smile, I could stare at it for ages and ages.

But that smile is only limited.

I smiled back.

_I tell you all the time,_

"Hinata-kun," I began.

"Yes?"

"I somehow feel so comfortable around you, I feel so alive."

"Komaeda?"

"I-I'm in-"

"...in love with the hope that's inside me?"

"Yes."

I'm an idiot.

_Heaven is a place on earth with you._

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot.

"Wait- no, Hinata-kun that's not it."

"Komaeda..."

"I-I'm in... I'm in love with **you** Hinata. Only you."

_Tell me all the things you want to do._

**Author's Note:**

> Song:
> 
> Video Games - Lana Del Rey


End file.
